What Story Idea?
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: What story idea should I do? I can't decide :-
1. Chapter 1

**Lana: What multi-fic story/one shot do you want me to do? Because I have no flippin clue which one :v**

**.x.**

**We Are One: **They were destroying Raw for the past half a year—and she was pulled into it before the 7 on 7 match at Summerslam because of her brother—which was the 2nd main target that they were attacking right behind Cena…but when she becomes WWE Champion, and the groups' leader wants the championship, she might just become the next John Cena when it concerns the group known as '**The Nexus' **just to have the spinning gold still in her grasp.

**Attack of the Tanned Siblings: **"You better watch what you do and say to me Trudel," She spatted. "Or what?" Haylie asked, then wished she hadn't because someone smacked her in the back of the head with the steel chair. "That's what'll happen Trudel," She said with a smirk on her face.

**Dance Dance Contest: ***one shot* What'll happen when there is an intense war between two naturally born enemies—a dance war to be specific? Yeah, nothing good can come out of this.

**The New Raw GM: **"Great—this cannot turn out good," Haylie muttered as Vince called the Raw Superstars and Divas too a meeting. "Ladies and gentlemen, WWE has released Alison Bernier," "Yes!" Haylie said, "But—we automatically found a permanent replacement for Miss Bernier and Miss Trudel—you may know this beautiful woman," Then the new Raw GM came in then Haylie's jaw dropped in shock…that the Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment would use the world 'beautiful' to describe her.

**Get Crazy: **It was another Monday Night Raw—which was supposed to be normal—well, last time I checked, Monday Night Raw wasn't supposed to get 7 tanned freaks somehow fight to stay alive on the red brand and make another name for themselves.

**Father And Daughter: **This was one of the personal father/daughter rivalries ever seen—the father costs his daughter matches and his daughter owns him on the mic. Who would win when all of this is over?


	2. MORE Story Ideasbecause I'm Bored :

**Lana: Yeah, I decided to add on to this because I'm bored xD**

**.x.**

**A Big Challenge: **Divas Champion Haylie Trudel has been handed potential threats for her Divas Championship and the Punk Diva from Long Island has _always _been successful, but this time, a new Raw Diva steps up to the plate and might be the first Diva to do what the rest couldn't—take the Divas Championship from the Punk Diva.

**The Power of a Dream: **Dreams could be a window to your soul—but for Haylie, they could be a window to her reality because one night, she dreamt of something that shouldn't _ever _happen—but when it does, and it overpowers the world, she is the only one to stop those creatures.

**Till I Collapse: **"Even though I'm his sister, even I think he went more far with this rivalry," She said with a sigh of breath. "Emz, what are you trying to say?" Eve asked. "Eve, I mean is that he put her fucking best friend in the hospital in a coma—and he gets _nothing?" _She screamed the word 'nothing'. "Well, I'm not going to take it, he's getting the consequences that he so richly damn deserves," She added before walking away.

**Stuttering: **He loves the top person in the WWE, but she doesn't want anything to do with him—but during a Triple Threat Falls Count Anywhere after seeing what happens to him, does the top person in the WWE is suddenly in a different ball game? Does she see something differently about the guy who he apparently claimed numerous times that 'she stole his heart'?

**Just Perfect: **She was stuck in a vehicle with people she totally hates with all of her might—the only person that she could stand was her freaking best friends boyfriend for God's sakes! But when they're car breaks down, they have to find shelter for the night until they can be back on the road. What the hell would happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep 'Em Separated: **Well, the champion couple Haylie Trudel & Daniel Bryan had enough of Cole's insults for far too long. But one more insult has been fired towards them, then all hell breaks loose. What happens at the end of it all?

**Best Friend's Boyfriend: **Haylie thought that Zack was dating Sydney and that everything was fine—but once Zack basically cheats on Sydney….with Haylie, she doesn't know whether to tell Sydney and risk having their friendship broken, or not tell her, have someone else tell her and have the relationship between Sydney and Zack end….for good.

**Sibling Hatred: **What if there was no Nexus 2.0? How would the self proclaimed "British Beauty" act like before she gets her blonde butt over to the WWE? In fact, will she do it voluntarily for that matter? Or would one of her siblings forcing her to go over there just to "shape up her attitude?"

**Time of Dying: ***highschool fic* She puts on some fake disguise when she's out at school, but they don't know what her home life is, plus add on to the facts that she is in love with a guy who basically think she doesn't exist could be a very problematic for this sixteen year old. But, when an unfortunate accident occurs towards the girl, will the guy suddenly become a different person?

**If Everyone Cared?: **Being back home for some shows should be good for Haylie, right? Well, what do you supposed to feel like when you go into your home to see the three most people in your life dead?


End file.
